Un ennemi, pas si ennemi que ça
by Windstormie
Summary: Et si votre sœur vous disait que vous allez emménager avec votre pire ennemi? Comment réagiriez-vous? Mon premier lemon. C'est un peu sans queue ni tête, désolée.
1. Prologue

Prologue

COMMENT PEUX TU ME FAIRE CA?  
-Mais calme toi, c'est pas si grave.  
-Tout est relatif.  
-SI C'EST GRAVE !  
-Calme toi Naruto.

Le dit Naruto se rassit. Il était désespéré. Comment ça « Nee-chan » pouvait elle lui faire ça ? Pourtant elle savait à quel point il le détestait! En plus, elle était trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision.

Moi je vous dis que c'est pas possible.

-Naruto, on va emménager avec Itachi et Sasuke, fin de la discussion.  
-Y a jamais eu de discussion.  
-Sasuke, ne la ramène pas.  
-Il est pas d'accord, il a qu'a pas venir.  
-Ne fais pas ton égoïste.  
-C'est vous qui êtes égoïste, prendre une telle décision et ne même pas nous en parler...

Le grand frère de Sasuke soupira. Ils n'allaient pas régler cette histoire facilement. Il n'en pouvais plus. Les deux adolescents assis en face de lui était insupportables. Si ça continuais comme ça, l'histoire ne serait pas réglée calmement. Il redoutait surtout sa chérie car quand elle s'énervait elle faisait toujours un carnage. Yodaishi Uzumaki regarda son jeune frère adoptif de ses yeux rouges. Elle dit d'une voix beaucoup trop mielleuse :

Naruto, frérot, on va emménager chez les Uchiwa peut importe ce que toi et Sasuke en pensez. On a eu du mal à prendre cette décision étant donné vos rapports mais maintenant c'est décidé. Et je me fiche que cette décision ne vous plaise pas, maintenant vous allez habiter ensemble.


	2. Chapitre 1

-NARUTO T'ES PRET?

-NAAN et je le serais jamais...

-Je t'ai entendu baka.

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges entra dans la chambre de son petit frère adoptif. Elle portait une tunique rouge simple et un mini-short noir. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue haute. Son frère, Naruto, portait un simple t-shirt orange, sa couleur préférée, et un jean slim bleu clair.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes!

Effectivement toutes les affaires du blond étaient emballées dans des cartons. Il ne restait que les meubles.

-Ah tu voulais dire que mes affaires étaient prêtes, alors oui elles sont prêtes. Mais je soutiens qu'on devrait rester ici.

-Naruto... Écoute... commença Yodaishi.

-Pas la peine, la coupa Naruto. Je comprends tes raisons. Mais je pourrais très bien rester ici.

-Naruto tu sais très bien que depuis la mort de... Bref tu sais très bien que je suis ta tutrice et je ne peux pas laisser mon petit frère tout seul.

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller.

-Naruto. Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul. Aller viens, on y va. Les déménageurs viendront plus tard prendre toutes nos affaires.

-Hm, se résigna Naruto.

Ils sortirent de leur immense maison. La chaleur à l'extérieur était étouffante, en plein mois d'aout ce n'était pas étonnant. Yodaishi se dirigea vers une magnifique voiture de sport rouge. Naruto se tourna vers la maison. Il entendait encore les rires qui emplissaient cette maison autrefois.

-Naruto, tu viens?

-J'arrive.

Naruto monta dans la voiture. Ils roulèrent et allèrent à l'autre bout de la ville. Arrivés devant une immense maison, au moins deux fois plus grande que la leur, ils s'arrêtèrent. Yodaishi sortit suivie de son frère qui faisait une grimace. Dire qu'il allait rentrer dans la maison du diable! Yodaishi sonna.

Son frère, étonné, lui dit:

-Tu n'as pas de clé?

-Si mais c'est plus poli d'annoncer notre venue.

-C'est débile. Après tout on va vivre ici maintenant non?

-Tu t'y fais enfin.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Itachi, l'aîné des Uchiwa et accessoirement le petit ami de sa grande sœur. Cette dernière sourit et sauta sur Itachi. Elle l'embrassa.

-Vous pouvez m'épargner ça s'il vous plaît? Demanda Naruto, légèrement écœuré.

Le couple rigola. Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison. Ils allèrent dans le salon où était Sasuke assis dans la canapé à regarder un manga à la télé. Il ne leur adressa même pas un regard. Yodaishi sauta sur le canapé à côté de lui:

-Ouah c'est Bleach! C'est quelle épisode?

-272

-Nan mais il parle de quoi, je veux dire?

-C'est l'épisode où Ulquiorra...

Il fut coupé par Yodaishi qui se leva précipitamment.

-NAN J'AI RIEN DIT! TA GEULE SA-CHAN! ME DIS PAS CA OU JE VAIS PLEURER!

Elle sortit précipitamment du salon en entraînant Itachi et Naruto avec elle. Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi sa sœur avait réagi comme ça. Itachi, lui, avait l'air de l'avoir compris. Il sourit.

-Allez, je vais vous faire visiter vos chambres.

Ils traversèrent un grand couloir jusqu'à arriver à une porte simple peinte en orange.

-Voilà ta chambre Naruto-kun, dit Itachi puis il se tourna vers Yodaishi, ta chambre est un peu plus loin.

Et ils laissèrent Naruto devant sa chambre. Il rentra. La chambre était plutôt spacieuse. Elle était dans les tons oranges. Au premier coup d'œil Naruto l'adora. Son grand lit, sa grande armoire, son magnifique bureau. Et sur ce bureau... UN NOUVEL ORDINATEUR! Un joli ordinateur avec un renard à neuf queues dessinés dessus. Naruto sourit.

Naruto pensa à ce déménagement. Sa sœur voulait qu'il s'entende avec Sasuke. C'était impossible. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et depuis la maternelle ils se détestaient. Mais Naruto se dit qu'il tiendrait bon! Pour sa sœur! Il tiendrait deux ans et ensuite il quitterait cette maison dès qu'il sera majeur. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Ah ce qu'il pouvait être confortable! Il pensa à Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils se battaient comme ça! Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils se battaient quotidiennement. Et que quand Sasuke n'était pas là, leurs disputes lui manquaient. Mais maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble ils se disputeraient d'autant plus. Et certainement pour n'importe quelle raison. Des raisons stupides comme d'habitude. Naruto soupira. Deux ans, ça allait être long! Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, cria Naruto.

Yodaishi entra dans la chambre de son frère.

-Ouah elle est belle ta chambre. Mais la mienne est mieux.

-Tu ne partages pas la chambre d'Itachi? demanda le blond, étonné.

-Non j'ai ma propre chambre. Même si je vais passer tout mon temps dans celle d'Itachi.

-Laisse moi deviner, ta chambre est en faite une énorme bibliothèque à manga, dit son frère qui décidément la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

-Exact, répondit Yodaishi avec un grand sourire.

Naruto soupira. Sa sœur était fan de manga depuis bien longtemps. Et des fois il avait l'impression que sa sœur aimait plus ses mangas que le monde qui l'entourait. Il s'y était fait avec le temps mais Itachi alors? Ça ne le gênait pas de passer derrière ses mangas parfois? Sa sœur s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle tourna la tête vers le bureau.

-Alors tu l'aimes ton nouvel ordi?

Naruto sourit de toutes ces dents:

-Ouais je l'adore! Il est vraiment beau!

-Et le renard ?

-Il me fais penser à Kyuubi la peluche que j'avais quand j'étais petit.

Sa sœur se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il continua:

-Ça m'étonne que tu t'en souviennes!

-Tu devrais remercier Itachi. C'est lui qui te l'a acheté.

-Je le ferai.

-Ah en faite cet après midi, on va en ville. D'accord?

-J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

-C'est vrai. Et Sasuke vient avec nous.

Naruto soupira bruyamment. Sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux:

-Je sais que vous vous détestez mais essaye de bien t'entendre avec lui d'accord?

-Mouais, répondit Naruto, peu convaincu.

Yodaishi se releva.

-Aller, je vais préparer à manger. Tu veux manger quoi?

-RAAAAMEEEN, cria Naruto!

Sa sœur rigola.

-D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris.

Et elle sortit de la chambre de Naruto. Ce dernier se rallongea sur son lit. Il était vraiment confortable. Naruto sentit soudain ses paupières bien lourde. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Quelques temps plus tard, il se réveilla. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Soudain, une tête apparut devant ses yeux. C'était Sasuke. Naruto rougit en voyant le peu de distance qui le séparer de son ennemi de toujours. Il se leva précipitamment. Sasuke, déséquilibré par Naruto, tomba sur ses fesses au pied du lit.

-MAIS... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA, hurla Naruto?

-Je suis juste venu te dire qu'on mangeait, imbécile, dit Sasuke en se relevant et en frottant ses fesses endolories par sa chute.

-Mangeait? RAMMEN, cria Naruto en se précipitant hors de sa chambre.

Devant sa porte il s'arrêta. Il ne savait absolument pas où se situer les délicieux ramen que sa sœur avait préparé. Sasuke sortit à son tour.

-Viens, dit il à Naruto.

Naruto lui obéit et le suivi. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger. Yodaishi et Itachi mettaient la table. Itachi dit:

-Ah vous voilà.

-A table, dit Yodaishi en souriant.

Puis elle partit, certainement dans la cuisine et revint avec une dizaine de bols. Sasuke regarda les bols et lui dit:

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut mangeait tous ça à quatre?

Yodaishi sourit et regarda son frère avant de déposer les bols sur la table. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui rougit. Ils se mirent ensuite tous à table.

-Itakimasu, dit Yodaishi.

-Itakimasu, lui répondirent Itachi et Naruto.

-Hm, fit Sasuke.

Ils commencèrent à manger. Sasuke fut surpris de voir Naruto mangeait autant et aussi vite. Naruto adorait les ramens, c'était son plat préféré. Il adorait particulièrement les ramens de sa sœur. A la fin du repas, Yodaishi et Itachi débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle. Sasuke alla dans le salon. Et Naruto resta planté devant la porte de la salle à manger, la main sur la poignet. Il ne savait absolument pas où était sa chambre. Il se souvenait qu'en venant ici, ils avaient tourné dans différents couloirs tous identiques et qu'il avait descendu un escalier. Le blond se dit qu'il n'allait pas rester planté là comme un idiot. Il avait deux solutions possibles: soit il allait essayer de trouver sa chambre tout seul, soit il allait demander à sa sœur et à son petit-ami. Les rires provenant de la cuisine le dissuada de les déranger. Évidemment, il aurait pu demander à Sasuke mais cette idée ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. De toute façon, il l'aurait certainement envoyé balader et se serait moquer de lui. Une dispute s'engagerait alors. Et sa sœur en aurait été triste, elle voulait vraiment que les deux adolescents s'entendent. Il décida donc d'essayer de trouver sa chambre.

Il sortit de la salle à manger. Il marcha un moment dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa chambre. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Découragé, il décida de rebrousser chemin et d'aller demander à quelqu'un quand il vit une porte rouge sur sa droite. Dessus, il y avait un dessin fait à la main d'une jeune fille qui souriait et d'un petit garçon. Naruto reconnut tout de suite le dessin. Cette fille c'était Yodaishi et le garçon c'était lui. Il reconnut aussi les traits, il savait que c'était sa sœur qu'il avait dessiné sur la porte. Donc cette pièce devait être la chambre de sa sœur. Enfin « chambre », « bibliothèque » plutôt. Quand il entra dans la pièce tout ce qu'il vit c'était des immenses armoires remplis de livres prenant tout les murs. La pièce était plus haute que sa chambre et plus grande aussi. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un grand canapé au centre de la pièce, des fauteuils en cuir noir un peu partout et des poufs rouges. Il se dit que c'était pour que sa sœur puisse bouger en lisant. Elle n'aimait pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps, alors entre chaque livre, ou manga, elle changeait de place. Ils y avaient des lampes au dessus de chaque fauteuils et de chaque poufs et un grand lustre au plafond. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, la pièce était très lumineuse et une agréable brise y rentra. Naruto regarda plus attentivement les armoires. Il n'y avait presque que des mangas. Sauf sur deux rangs d'une des armoires où il y avait des romans et sur un rangs où il y avait des carnets à dessin. Yodaishi adorait dessiner. Et elle était très douée! Pas étonnant pour une étudiante en art. Ces mangas étaient rangés par genre. A droite les armoires à shojo et à gauche les armoires à shonen. Mais il y avait un armoire, la plus grande de toute où il y avait l'inscription « BL ». Naruto ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Il prit un manga au hasard. La couverture était noires et sans inscription.

-Étrange, se dit Naruto.

Il s'installa dans un des poufs près de la fenêtre et ouvrit le manga. Et le referma immédiatement en rougissant. Il comprit la signification de « BL »: Boy's Love. Il savait que sa sœur pouvait être un peu perverse mais de là à lire ça! C'était du hard en plus! Il alla reposer le manga, le visage toujours rouge. Il prit ensuite un shonen. Le titre: Kateikyou Hitman Reborn! Sa sœur avait déjà fait allusion à ce manga mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le lire. Il prit le tome 1 et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il commença à lire. Un moment plus tard, alors qu'il entamait le tome 2, quelqu'un entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'attendait à voir Yodaishi, ou même Itachi à la limite, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir _lui_. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir. Ils s'observèrent sans parler. Puis Sasuke prit la parole:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Son ton était froid. D'habitude Naruto s'énervait en entendant ce ton. Mais il se retint:

-Je... Je lis, dit-il le plus calmement possible.

-Oh parce que tu sais lire toi maintenant.

Naruto ne céda pas à la provocation.

-Et toi, demanda-t-il, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je viens chercher un manga.

Puis il se dirigea vers les armoires à shonen et prit un livre. Naruto put voir sur la couverture le titre «Bleach». Le taciturne s'assit ensuite dans le canapé. Naruto, surpris qu'il reste avec lui, lui dit:

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu restes là?

Sasuke le regarda de ses yeux d'encres.

-Parce que ta sœur ne veut pas qu'on sorte des mangas de cette pièce.

-Ah, fit Naruto.

Comme si cette réponse suffisait! Il aurait très bien pu revenir plus tard pour lire! Naruto envisagea de partir mais il y avait toujours le problème du chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il envisagea de demander à Sasuke mais celui-ci se foutrait ouvertement de sa gueule. Il regarda Sasuke. Celui-ci était concentré sur son livre. Naruto le détailla. Sa peau pâle si parfaite et qui devait être si douce. Ses cheveux noirs si fin dans lesquels on voudrait perdre ses mains. Ses yeux couleurs d'encre qui étaient si attirants. Ses yeux noirs qui vinrent se plonger dans les deux océans de Naruto. Naruto détourna rapidement les yeux, les joues légèrement roses. Sasuke repartit dans sa lecture et Naruto n'osa plus lever la tête vers lui. Au bout d'un moment, son portable sonna. Sasuke se tourna vers lui. Il l'ignora et sortit son portable. Il avait reçu un SMS.

_T'es où? Y_

Il répondit.

_Dans ta chambre. N_

Il hésita à préciser qu'il était avec Sasuke mais il ne le fit pas. Il se replongea dans son livre quand le portable de Sasuke sonna. Le ténébreux répondit au SMS qu'il venait de recevoir et remit le portable dans sa poche. Naruto reçut un autre SMS.

_Pourquoi t'es avec Sa-chan? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? Vous faites pas de bêtise j'espère? ;) Y_

Naruto devint rouge. N'importe quoi! Comme s'il pouvait faire un truc pervers avec Sasuke! En plus c'était un mec! Deux mecs ne pouvait pas faire _ça_! Le manga que Naruto avait ouvert précédemment lui revint en mémoire. Sa sœur était vraiment une perverse.

_On li. Chac1 de notre coté. Je te l'é pa di prc que je pensé pa que ct 1portan N_

Sa sœur détestait quand il parlait en langage SMS. Bien fait pour elle! Elle n'avait qu'à pas penser a des trucs aussi pervers.

_Rejoignez nous dans l'entrée. On y va. Si tu parles encore en langage SMS je te tue =D . Y_

-J'imagine que c'est Yodaishi? Demanda Sasuke de son éternel voix sans tons.

-Euh... Ouais faut aller la rejoindre dans l'entrée.

-Hm.

Sasuke se leva et alla ranger le manga qu'il tenait en main. Naruto fit de même. Ensuite tout les deux sortirent: Sasuke à l'avant suivi de près par Naruto. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'entrée. Yodaishi et Itachi était déjà là. Naruto redoutait ce que sa sœur allait dire mais, bizarrement, elle ne dit rien. Elle le regardait juste avec un regard remplis de sous-entendus. Il lui lança un regard à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus froid des Uchiwa. Puis ils partirent.

Ils allèrent tous dans la voiture de Yodaishi car cette dernière voulait absolument conduire et parce qu'elle détestait « le monstre qui sert de voiture à Itachi » c'est à dire son 4X4 noir.

En chemin vers le centre ville, Naruto remarque que sa sœur s'était changée. Elle avait mis un jupe à dentelle noir, un t-shirt rayés noir et rouge sang, une mini-veste en cuir noir et des chaussures noirs. Elle avait également mis un collier près du cou noir avec une croix celtique et d'innombrable bracelets à ses poignets. Yodaishi adorait s'habiller en gothique. Elle ne le faisait pas toujours mais elle avait des millions d'habits de style gothique dans sa penderie. Itachi était habillé comme le matin: un jean slim noir et une chemise rouge-bordeaux. Naruto ne s'était pas changé non plus. Évidemment vu que ses affaires étaient encore dans son ancien chez lui. Sasuke lui était habillé d'un jean slim attachés par une ceinture à clous et d'un t-shirt noir simple. Il avait également une chaîne en argent avec un anneau, également en argent, comme pendentif.

Ils arrivèrent vite en ville. Yodaishi trouva rapidement une place pour se garer. Puis ils allèrent faire les magasins. Yodaishi s'extasiait devant les vitrines des magasins. Son frère s'étonna de sa joie subite pour les boutiques étant donné qu'elle détestait faire du « shopping ». Mais il le comprit bien vite en voyant que presque tous les magasins étaient des magasins gothiques. Apparemment elle se cherchait un nouveau bijou. Pendant que sa sœur s'amusait, Naruto, lui, s'ennuyait à mourir. Il aurait préféré jouer à son nouvel ordinateur ou même, si il n'avait pu trouver sa chambre, continuer de lire dans la « bibliothèque » de sa sœur. Sasuke avait lui aussi l'air de s'ennuyer. Il regardait distraitement les passants.

-Les garçons, les appela Yodaishi, vous voulez manger une glace? Dit-elle en pointant une glacerie.

-Hm, répondit Sasuke.

-OOUUII, répondit Naruto enthousiaste.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Itachi et Yodaishi partagèrent un milk-shake à la fraise. Sasuke prit une glace aux chocolats et Naruto à la vanille. Naruto mangea très vite et se mit de la glace à côté de la bouche. Yodaishi allait lui dire de s'essuyer quand Sasuke l'essuya avec son doigt, puis le mis dans la bouche. Itachi regarda son petit frère, choqué par son geste. Yodaishi regarda Sasuke et Naruto avec un regard plein de sous entendus. Naruto lui était rouge pivoine. Sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, il sortit du magasin et se mit à courir. Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle, à bout de souffle.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il fais ça ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec ses sentiments ? Parce que, oui, Naruto était amoureux de Sasuke. Il s'en été rendu compte durant une de leur nombreuse dispute. Il s'adossa au mur de la ruelle et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Les larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains. Il entendit des pas courir et se dirigeaient vers lui. Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Il entendit quelqu'un même pas essoufflé par la course. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa sœur, elle avait une endurance de merde. Il releva la tête. Les larmes rendaient sa vue floue mais il devina facilement qui c'était. Sasuke. Il pleura de plus belle. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cette état mais il lui était impossible de s'empêcher de pleurer. Sasuke se baissa à sa hauteur et embrassa chacune de ses paupières qui se fermèrent les une après les autres. Il garda les yeux fermés quand Sasuke le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus la force de résister et se laissa porter.

Ils traversèrent toute la rue comme ça. Naruto porté par Sasuke, tenant son t-shirt qu'il mouillait de ses larmes. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Sasuke installa Naruto à l'arrière et se mit à côté de lui. Naruto s'agrippa de toute ses forces au taciturne garçon. Itachi conduisait. Yodaishi regardait son frère très inquiète. Elle savait qu'il aimait Sasuke mais elle n'aurait jamais penser que ça puisse le mettre dans cet état. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se concentrer sur la route avec son frère en train de pleurer à l'arrière de sa voiture...

Naruto pleurait encore quand ils arrivèrent. Sasuke le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Naruto ne fit pas plus attention que ça à la chambre de Sasuke, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'y entrer... Le taciturne garçon s'assit sur son lit, Naruto sur ses genoux. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses pleures. Sasuke était patient, il attendit que les larmes de Naruto s'arrête. Au bout d'un moment se fut le cas. Le t-shirt de Sasuke était trempée et Naruto avait les yeux rouges. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulaient briser le silence. Le blond regarda Sasuke mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Naruto détourna les yeux rougissant. Sasuke en eut marre. Il lui prit le menton pour que relever la tête du blond et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard?demanda Sasuke de sa voix suave.

Naruto devint plus rouge encore. Il essaya de détourner la tête mais Sasuke lui en empêcha. Les mots ne servaient à rien alors il allait agir. Il embrassa le jeune homme qui était sur ses genoux.

Naruto ne comprit pas tous de suite son geste et ne répondit pas au baiser. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il mordit légèrement les lèvres du blondinet. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Le ténébreux en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Un ballet passionnée s'ensuivit, Naruto ayant retrouvé ses esprits et ayant décidé de profiter de la situation pour le moins bizarre. Sasuke l'allongea sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser. Il commença à glisser ses mains en dessous du t-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Lorsque l'un de ses tétons commença à être titillé, des vagues de plaisir se propagea tout le long de son corps. Il se sentait chaud, très chaud. La chaleur était plus forte au niveau de son bas ventre. Il se sentit dur beaucoup trop vite, Sasuke l'avait à peine effleuré et il était déjà dans tous ses états. Sasuke lui retira son haut et commença à lécher un des boutons de chairs du blond. Ce dernier n'en pouvait déjà plus, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait que Sasuke le touche comme ça.

Le taciturne lui en voulait plus. Mais il ne voulait pas effrayé le plus jeune. Surtout qu'il était sur que c'était sa première fois. Naruto aussi en voulait plus. Et il n'était pas très patient. Il savait se faire comprendre aussi. Il prit la main de Sasuke qui s'occupait de l'autre tétons et mit trois doigts dans sa bouche. Il commença de lent mouvement de vas-et-viens en jetant un regard plus que provocateur à un Sasuke plus qu'abasourdi par son geste. Passé la surprise, il eut un grand sourire carnassier à Naruto qui prit un peu peur mais qui ne perdit pas pour autant son assurance et continua son petit jeu. Quand Sasuke sentit que ses doigt étaient assez humidifiés il l'est enleva de la bouche de Naruto.

Il lui enleva son pantalon, vite suivit de son caleçon. Il se mit ensuite au dessus de lui et commença à effleurer son pourtour de chair. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Dans leurs regards, il n'y avait que du désir, et peut être un peu d'appréhension dans celui du blond. Sasuke le pénétra d'un doigt. La sensation n'était pas vraiment douloureuse mais inconfortable. Après quelques mouvement de vas-et-viens, il inséra un deuxième doigt. Une douleur se fit ressentir ce qui fit faire une grimace à Naruto. Il fit des plusieurs mouvements de ciseaux pour habituer Naruto. C'était de plus en plus difficile pour Sasuke. Il imaginait cette antre étroite sur une partie de son anatomie qui se faisait de plus en plus dur. Il inséra un troisième doigt mais ne fit que de très lent mouvements. Naruto eut un petit cri de douleur. Sasuke l'embrassa pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Il fit, avec son autre main, des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur son membre érigé pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Cette dernière au fur et à mesure des mouvements des deux mains de Sasuke se transforma en vagues de plaisir pur pour Naruto qui n'en pouvait plus. Il posa une main sur la joue de Sasuke. Ce dernier arrêta tout mouvements et le regarda. Il comprit. Il retira ses doigt de dans Naruto. Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer pour laisser son sexe dur à l'air libre. Puis en un baiser il pénétra lentement le petit blond. Ce dernier eut un gémissement de douleur qui se perdit dans la bouche de Sasuke. L'ayant pénétré jusqu'à la garde, il n'entendit plus qu'un signe de la part de son désormais amant pour bouger. Il ne se fit pas prier et aussitôt la douleur estompée, il ondula sous Sasuke. Commencèrent alors de lent mouvements.

Des gémissements de plus en plus fort emplirent la petite pièce. Naruto était au bord de la folie. C'était si bon ! Soudain, Sasuke toucha cette tache en lui qui le fit crier plus fort.

-ENCORE ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Sasuke accéléra les mouvements. A chaque coups de butoir, il touchait cette tache en Naruto. Ce dernier ne pouvait retenir ses cris. Sasuke toucha une dernière fois ce point et Naruto jouit resserrant sa prise sur le sexe de Sasuke qui se libéra dans Naruto.

Le brun s'allongea à côté de son amant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils étaient épuisés mais Naruto trouva la force de demander :

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une question stupide, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto se sentit blessé. Il eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke le remarqua et le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est parce que je t'aime, dobe.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était comme ça ! Ses sentiments étaient réciproque, il n'en revenait pas !

-Je... Je t'aime aussi, finit-il par répondre.

Il sentit le sourire de Sasuke dans son cou. Et il s'endormit...


End file.
